Finding Narnia
by foxface333ChocolateLabrador
Summary: Life after Narnia - What really happened to Susan? And why did she abandon her family? Will she ever make it back to Narnia? Set in 1949 (The Last Battle) when Susan is 21 (SusanxOC) DISCONTINUED - UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Narnian fic, so I hope you like it! The first part of the Prologue is set at the end of **_**Prince Caspian**_**, or 1941 on Earth – the rest is set at the end of **_**The Last Battle**_**, or 1949 on Earth.**

Prologue

_As she stepped through the doorway, Susan felt as though she were drowning. She had heard once, long ago, that a drowning person saw their whole life flash before them – their whole existence reduced to as many snapshots as could fit into their final seconds of their life – in that step from one world to another Susan saw her life flash before her eyes, almost as if it were someone else's life. _

_She saw their lives in war-torn London – Susan had always been content with her life, but never satisfied._

_She saw how powerless she had felt against the constant air-raids, and how capable she had felt with her bow in hand against the enemies of Narnia._

_She saw how sad she had felt when Father had to leave, but secretly relieved that it wasn't Mother who had too, Mother whom she had always felt closest to._

_She saw how just _being_ in Narnia had made her feel whole and complete, for the first time in her life._

_She saw how hard she had tried to reject Narnia at first – Susan had never liked adventures as much as her siblings anyway – and how Narnia had gently convinced her to fall in love; not just with the people, but the land itself._

_She saw how distraught she had been after they came back through the wardrobe – her constant homesickness hadn't been helped by the loneliness of missing Evelyn, her only true friend._

_Susan even saw how she had always been slightly jealous of Lucy, with her constant happiness, her innocence, and even her bravery._

_In that moment of travelling from the world which was _home_ to the world she had to live in now, Susan knew that she would never be able to realise true happiness whilst she was torn by two worlds: Susan decided that, for her at least, being torn in two would be worse than forever pining for Narnia and waiting for Aslan to realise that she needed to return._

_Little did she realise just how wrong she was._

_Her mind made up, Susan made a vow. Susan Grace Pevensie made a vow to do whatever it took to move on with her life, and forget Narnia forever._

**1949**

**Susan's POV**

_Time stopped. My face was frozen in a gasp of horror, my hand still reaching for an arrow. As I watched, the figures surrounding him drew back from his lifeless body – only for one of them to draw a handgun. In that moment I realised._

_I realised that everything I thought I knew was wrong. And I knew that I would give anything to save him._

**A/N: I couldn't find a middle name anywhere, so I made one up, I think it suits her! Please review, I would really appreciate it, and although I've already written Chapter 1, I'll only upload it if enough people are interested**


	2. 1-Stupid Girls

**A/N: Just a warning, the first chapter is mostly introducing who Susan is in my fic. Thanks to **

n.j1996

rosali sobreira

Frodo's sister

**for following, and**

nalaagirl

Frodo's sister

**for reviewing! Oh and the chapter name is derived from a song I use to help me write each chapter. This chapter has been EDITED.**

**1949 - Late March**

As Keith spun me around the floor I felt – strange. I was in my new party dress (baby pink with lace edging and an empire waist), my new handsome boyfriend had not left my side all night, and the wallflower's watched me jealously. However my smile was forced: Keith was smothering me – he was holding me too tightly, as if he thought I was going to escape or something. I was sure he did not mean to do it on purpose, but he was making me feel like I could not even think for myself!

When the number finished, I excused myself, telling Keith I was neglecting my host, who I had already forgotten the name of. I grabbed a glass of spiked punch on my way to the biggest group of girls, needing that blissful feeling that usually accompanied these parties. However, as soon as I joined the conversation, I wished I was back dancing uncomfortably with Keith. Do not get me wrong, I love discussing the latest fashions, dresses and makeup – it is when girly chatter turns into nasty gossip that I get upset.

" … _Can you believe her? Dancing that close to him, they might as well be doing it in front of everyone … "_

" … _She so arrogant, it's as if she thinks she's most important when it's Valery's party …"_

" … _Does she know what her 'boyfriend' gets up to?"_

" … _I really thought Susan could have been somebody, but now look at her …"_

I gasped and almost dropped my glass. I opened my mouth to respond when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Excuse me beautiful, may I have this dance?" I spun around to find a rather tall man, early twenties, with brown curling hair and twinkly eyes who flinched when he saw my murderous face.

"Oh sorry, but I am here with my boyfriend." He looked at the roof and sighed, a rueful smile painting his lips.

"Why God, why must the pretty ones always be taken." A giggle escaped me at his silly behaviour. Shocked, my hand flew to my lips. How long had it been since I had truly been happy? The stranger smirked at me, then drew my hand to his lips, kissing the back of it gently.

"Well, I hope –" But I never found out what he hoped to do, because a fist connected with his jaw, silencing him and pushing him away. Keith stood in front of me looking furious. My mouth hung open in an O shape. What on earth was going on here? Before I could voice my thoughts, his hand connected with my face.

"I should have expected this – don't expect me to come around anymore, slut" he hissed at me, spittle flying, before stomping out. I stood frozen in shock, Keith's red handprint branding my face, my eyes unseeing. One part of me was aware of people beginning to crowd around me, whilst another seemed to be looking down upon the scene from above, wondering what on Earth was going on? How did I come to be assaulted by my boyfriend, alone and without true friends – a vapid, shallow husk of my former self? How did I come to lose all my self-respect and allow myself to be treated so?

I knew of course. After we had come back to Earth from _that place_, I had gotten more and more depressed. I missed Caspian who I had grown so close to, and all my other friends. I couldn't believe I had abandoned all of them in the Golden Age, especially _Evelyn_ – it got to the point where I was prepared to do almost anything to escape the pit of self-disgust and loathing I was embroiled in. That was when I discovered parties and alcohol.

With a jolt I came back to myself, someone had pushed me, forcing me out of my stupor. Valery had her nails dug into my arm, a sugary smile pasted onto her heavily made up face.

"Now darling we just want to have a lovely chat with you – what just happened, hmm?" My eyes darted, thinking desperately for a way to escape NOW.

"I think I am going to be sick," I blurted. Valery immediately released me with a horrified gasp, her minions parting before me as I rushed outside.

Free at last in the cool foggy London night I started the long walk home. I shivered – why did it always seem so much scarier at night compared with day? Although Valery's house was in a busy suburb, I had to walk passed a section of abandoned arms factories complete with dark alleyways which always made me twitchy. Lately Keith had been walking me home, but after tonight …

As I jumped at yet another Susan-eating-monster-which-was really-just-a-shadow I pondered my situation. It had been so long since I had last thought about my life and where it was headed – rather than simply trying to forget my past – that I really did not know where to start. I knew I was definitely ashamed of the person I had become – Susan the life of the party was a major downgrade from Queen Susan the Gentle – but I still had no idea of what I actually wanted to do. I had spent all my time after coming back from _that place_ doing the opposite of whatever my family wanted and simply trying to forget _that place_ that I now had no true purpose in life.

Suddenly rough hands grabbed my arms, jerking me against the side of the warehouse I was passing.

"One little girl, lost and cold, with no-one here to save her." Three dark shapes loomed in front of me, whilst the biggest one in the centre sneered.

"I-I do not have any valuables on me, so there is no point in robbing me, "I gasped fearfully, even while I despised myself for being a cowardly mess.

"Don't worry my pretty, I'm sure you can compensate us in other ways," as his looming face drew nearer I began to squirm, really terrified now. First Keith, then those girls, now this! If only I had my bow …

"Let the girl go," a deep drawling voice appeared to come from the shadows behind the thugs. The middle one released me, as the others span around to confront the new threat.

"Or what? This is my territory, so you better back off."

"You are mistaken. This is now Jack Tiger territory."

"Ha! You think you can defeat me an' me boys?" He whistled, high and sharp, piercing the fog, but only silence greeted him. As his thugs began to peer around nervously, the voice from the shadows chuckled.

"Already taken care of; eight sliced throats, at your service." With a roar, the crude shape in front of me lumbered towards the shadows his two faithful minions following. A flurry of shadow movement, and they were sucked into the darkness. I began to edge along the wall, hoping to reach the beacon of safety of the gaslight in the busy street at the end of the alleyway. Just as I began to think I could make it, the shadows abruptly stilled. I frowned then spun around to run for the street as fast as I could in my heels, only to run into a wall of muscle. Looking up, I instantly knew that this was the owner of the voice from the shadows. Although I could discern no facial features as his back was to the light, the silhouette showed a tall, muscled fighter – he had that easy grace that only a true fighter could achieve.

I automatically took a step back; after all, he _was_ a self-confessing murderer. He stepped forward just as quickly, and placed his hands on either side of my shoulders, backing me against the wall. A part of me was absolutely terrified – I was trapped, again; another part of me was excited by this mysterious man who somehow did not feel evil; yet another part of me felt safe and just wanted to curl up in his arms. When his silent stare became too much for my conflicted and frayed nerves I mumbled a thank you. He chuckled again, a low growling sound that sent a tremor through me.

"If you please sir, I-I am on my way to see my sister." I tensed, hoping he would not see right through my obvious lie that someone was expecting me and would probably come for me.

"Oh I doubt that, but have no fear, little mouse, I shan't keep you any longer – but before you go, won't you tell me your name?"

"Phyllis," I mumbled impulsively, before finally fleeing for the busy street. I wrapped my arms around my waist, shivering again. I could not believe what had just happened to me: Keith had shown what a monster he truly was, then I was almost attacked, only to be saved by a turf war! I was so lost in thought; I almost walked right passed the house I shared. With a sigh of relief I let myself in. I walked as fast as I dared up to my cosy apartment on the second floor, trying not to wake any of my neighbours. My last thought before I fell asleep was that I did not want to be known as a little mouse anymore.

* * *

As he slipped through the streets a part of him wondered why he was doing this, why did he feel so protective of her? He shook his head in amusement, Matt would laugh at him later, but he couldn't shake the need to make sure _Phyllis_ made it home safely. Yet another thing that didn't feel right about her – she had not seemed to be lying, but _Phyllis_ didn't suit her lovely face and gentle nature. As he watched she slipped into a house. Even though she was safe, he couldn't help but walk up to the door, to try and glean more information about her. He noticed that there were several names next to the door, and floor the person lived on.

1 – Mrs E. Jones

2 – Mr C. + Mrs R. Greensdale

3 – Miss S. Pevensie

He smirked. Clearly "Phyllis" was a mystery that required solving.

**A/N: So I hope you like where this is going, and please don't forget to review! It really helps; I'm already hallway through Chapter 2 – A Thousand Years. Please tell me everything I can improve on, I really want to get better at my writing.**


	3. The End

I have decided to discontinue writing fan fictions – I would like to concentrate my time on writing a novel. I am very sorry to leave you all hanging, so I have uploaded on of the final scene which was actually the first thing I wrote. Thank-you for all your support, it means a lot to me! Your reviews have really helped me improve on my writing, which was exactly why I started writing fan fiction – Yours Sincerely, foxface333ChocolateLabrador

_Time stopped. My face was frozen in a gasp of horror, my hand still reaching for an arrow. As I watched, the figures surrounding him drew back from his lifeless body – only for one of them to draw a handgun. In that moment I realised._

_I realised that everything I thought I knew was wrong. And I knew that I would give anything to save him._

_Time sped up again. I drew my arrows so fast, that I was truly at one with my bow, just like Jack said I would be – Jack! My breath see-sawed from my body so fast I could not cry out to him, to reassure him that I was here. Finally, the last figure dropped away from him, all of them disabled by my arrows. I ran as fast as I could, with that horrible sinking feeling that I was too late._

_The sight of his bleeding wounds shocked me anew – how could anyone survive from that? I fell to my knees beside my loved one, tenderly gathering his head onto my lap. I brushed his hair off his face, when I saw water dripping onto his ashen face, washing the blood away. I looked up, expecting to see more grey London rain, only to realise that I had tears dripping down my face. _

_"Jack please, please, I need you, please talk to me Jack, I need you so much! I lo-I love you Jack." His closed eyes and silent face tore what remained of my sanity from me. I leaned down, only to hear the faintest fluttering of breath escaping his lips, his soft lips, which I had kissed so many times._

_I could still save him! And, just like that, I knew. I knew exactly what I had to do to save him._

_"Aslan! Aslan, I need you!" A beam of brilliant golden light appeared before my eyes, and that familiar figure approached me. "Aslan, you're bigger than I remembered – it's not important. Please, Aslan, help me!" _

_"My dear, all will be well. You realise now, why you had to return?" "Yes, I had to grow up; I just was too blind to see it. Please Aslan, one of that matters now, I am happy to remain in London forever, just please return him to me." _

_"I cannot rescue this body, it is too far gone, I can, however, rescue his soul. This will mean –" "What will it mean, Aslan? Please, just save him!" Aslan sighed, and a sadder sound Susan had never heard. It was filled with the pain and sorrows of worlds. "You have earned your place beside your family, and you will be able to travel between worlds freely, however if I take Jack's soul to the __real__ Narnia, he will never be able to leave." For a moment, Susan forgot to breathe. What if Jack hated her decision? "Please, Aslan, save him."_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, this is foxface333ChocolateLabrador again! Sorry to disappoint but this is one of those dreaded 'Author's Note' Chapters!

This is just to inform you all that I've given N. a. brun permission to use my Prologue for _Finding Narnia_! Please wish Good Luck with writing the fanfic (which will undoubtedly be better then mine) - Just remove the spaces in the penname!

:)


End file.
